


darling, only you can ease my mind

by mischiefs



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Runaan Has PTSD (The Dragon Prince), Sickfic, Tags May Change, Whump, ethari dies in one chapter, hooray!, it's only mentioned, nothing explicit tho, only one i promise, runaan is freed from coin jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefs/pseuds/mischiefs
Summary: A collection of Ruthari kissing oneshots based on a Tumblr post!One chapter includes heavy character death mentions, but the rest do not.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Runaan (The Dragon Prince) & Original Character(s), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 111





	1. i promised, remember?

**Author's Note:**

> this title's from the song ease my mind by ben platt. i found a few kissing prompts that i liked, and i thought they'd fit well with ruthari! that could always just be my love for these two coming out though
> 
> i promise to try my best to finish this :sob: i totally understand the feeling of reading something that ends up never being finished, so i'll do what i can to prevent that from happening

The forge was where Ethari spent most of his time. After Runaan's lotus had sank, Ethari had submerged himself in work. Grief was such a difficult thing to deal with, and Ethari wasn't sure that he could handle it. Often times, he ended up silently crying in a cold bed. Despite this, he was slowly growing used to the quiet within their—no, _his_ —home. His breathing hitched when that thought crossed his mind. _His_ house. Not theirs. His lower lip trembled threateningly, but he forced himself to stay strong. He wouldn't cry. He had work to finish before he could. 

Ethari drew in a deep breath, willing himself to stay strong until he was done with his work. He took his current metal commission into his hand, fingertips tracing the intricate swirls he always carved into his work. Rayla had nicknamed "swirlies" when she had first noticed them. Ethari had laughed, and coincidentally the name had stuck. He had even caught Runaan saying it a few times. A soft smile tugged at his lips, closing his eyes slightly. Oh, Runaan. He missed him so much. He longed achingly for those gentle fingers to fit perfectly with his. What he wouldn't give to run his fingers through the long white hair one last time. He felt his throat tighten, and a pang resurfaced in his chest. 

Just as he felt himself about to tear up again, the bells on the front door jingled. Ethari instantly straightened up, hand rubbing his eyes. "I'll be there in just a minute! Just- uh, let me finish something up here quick," the craftsman called, setting down the metal he was holding. He organized a few of the scattered sketches on his desk and placed them into a messy stack. He rubbed at his eyes again, hoping they weren't too glassy-looking. He went to place a few charcoal pieces back into a pencil holder when the customer spoke up. 

"Ethari."

That voice. Ethari turned around instantly, eyes wide. It was Runaan's voice. The Runaan whose lotus had sank. His Runaan. And he was standing right in his forge. A gasp escaped his mouth. No. It couldn't be. Only Rayla's flower was still floating. It was impossible for Runaan to still be here. Ethari never placed faulty enchantments, so there was no way Runaan could be here. But, if he couldn't be there, then why did he seem so real? Even in his dreams, Runaan wasn't like this. 

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to come over here and give me a proper welcome back?" Runaan asked.

Yes, this was his Runaan.

The blacksmith darted over, throwing his arms around the other man in a tight embrace. Runaan returned the hug, reaching his hand up to hold onto Ethari's arm. Ethari pressed his face against Runaan's neck, breathing in so that he could confirm that Runaan was, in fact, here. He smelled of copper, metal, and dirt. Not a familiar scent, but one he knew deep down was right. He lifted his head, staring into Runaan's eyes. This was him. It was really, truly him. He was back, and Ethari was never, ever letting him go again. 

Ethari pressed his lips against Runaan's, feeling his love physically relax as he melted into the action. The kiss was full of so many emotions: love, passion, anger, frustration, guilt, sadness, relief. It was everything that he had felt finally being let loose, just with the power of one simple kiss. Runaan's grip on his arm tightened, and Ethari drew back from the kiss.

"Your heart has been returned to you," Runaan murmured, pressing his forehead against Ethari's. 

Ethari's eyes fluttered shut. "Don't. Don't do this to me ever again, Runaan. I can't bear it. I can't lose you," he begged. 

"I won't make you go through this again. I promise."

Ethari pulled his head away, lost for words as he opened his eyes. His gaze raked over his husband, taking in his appearance. He looked horrible. Absolutely wretched. And it tore at his heart to see his love in such a horrible state. His horn was broken, his body was so thin, and his gorgeous white hair was all knotted and messy. Oh, and his _arm_. It was so bruised, so purple, and it looked ever-so painful. 

"Runaan," he whispered out.

"I'll let you fuss over it later. And you can ask any questions you'd like then. But we can take this time to ourselves until we have to leave the forge. Rayla and her human... I'm sure they're waiting on us. There are a few other old friends as well," Runaan explained briefly. "It's a matter of convincing the rest of Silvergrove to allow us to explain what happened. We have a few minutes to spare here before more questions are pressed on us." 

Ethari just gave a nod. He knew that Runaan really meant that the questions would just be pressed on him. But Ethari would be there with him this time. They were finally reunited once more. 


	2. ethari's special treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular training incident results in Ethari's special form of healing practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is "kiss it better" !

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Runaan to return back home from training with bruises, scrapes, and all the things in between. He even came back with an ankle twisted on one occasion, but that was a long time ago (and it may have solely been to try and impress Ethari during their courting). 

But Runaan had come home on one particular evening looking more battered and worn out than usual. Ethari was preparing dinner when Runaan stepped inside. He didn't turn his head, focused on cutting up vegetables. Instead, he offered a spoken greeting.

"Welcome back, Rune. How was training today?" he asked happily. The reply he received was delayed, and preceded by a thud. Likely Runaan's boots hitting the floor, or him dropping the bowblade. 

"It went as average," Runaan replied smoothly, despite not looking as though he fit the response he gave. He made his way over to the armchair he normally sat in after eating dinner, and that was when Ethari knew something was up. He paused, setting the knife down. Runaan always came up behind Ethari, making a note to kiss at the back of his neck and wrap his arms around his waist whenever he returned home. Especially if Ethari wasn't the one to come and initiate the first movement. 

Ethari turned his head towards the chair where Runaan sat with closed eyes. The craftsman walked over, putting a hand on his hip. He scanned over his husband carefully, noting that he barely even changed out of his training attire. He clicked his tongue disdainfully. There was definitely something underneath all that. 

"Alright, come on," Ethari decided, picking up Runaan carefully and carrying him upstairs. The assassin sputtered at the sudden action. 

"Ethari? What are you doing?"

"You're hiding something, and you know I hate it when you try to hide things from me."

His words worked on the other elf. Ethari felt Runaan deflate in his arms, letting himself be carried to their bedroom. Ethari set the other down on their bed, hands quick to work at undoing his tunic. Runaan gave no protests, allowing himself to be undressed. It wasn't as if they hadn't been through this process before anyways. It was only on very rare occasions, and it tended to be after missions. It was also normally more gentle and reassuring, not that Ethari wasn't reassuring all the time. Runaan was positive that Ethari was just frustrated that he didn't know what was going on. Perhaps Runaan should have just explained it when he walked inside. He bit back a sigh, instead focusing on his love's careful expression.

Ethari didn't bother to fold up his clothes. A few fresh scratches were prominent on the man's body, but nothing more, it seemed. That didn't explain why his husband was acting off. Expert fingers ran over Runaan's chest and arms, making their way to his back. He visibly tensed as those calloused hands made their way towards his back. Amber eyes gazed at him pointedly, and Runaan turned his head downwards. 

"Turn around, Runaan," a soft voice commanded. Ethari was far too good at getting him to do what he wanted. Runaan shifted, turning himself around. He could feel Ethari's gaze raking over his back, and the soft gasp that emerged from his mouth told Runaan that it was pretty bad.

"I want an explanation," Ethari insisted, which Runaan had predicted he would ask for. That was the main reason he had tried hiding it. He let out the sigh he bit back earlier, finally raising his head to meet that expectant gaze. 

"You'll be upset with me if I explain," Runaan mumbled.

Ethari cocked up an eyebrow. "Now I really want to know."

"I don't like when you're cross with me," Runaan mentioned, still dancing around providing his explanation.

Ethari's comforting hand was placed against his shoulder. "Please, Runaan." 

Runaan had secretly hoped that Ethari wouldn't ask like that, because it always made him give in. He turned his head away, mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I got caught in a bramble thicket." 

Silence.

Then, laughter. Bubbling laughter spilled from Ethari, and Runaan turned his entire body in shock. Ethari was laughing at him? He thought that there'd be more, something that would cause Ethari to go on one of his rants about how Runaan needed to be more careful. This, though, was not a reaction he was expecting at all.

"Oh Moon Mother, I'm sorry, but I was expecting to hear anything _but_ that!" Ethari spoke in response to Runaan's confused look. "I thought you'd gotten into a mishap with a banther, but goodness, Runaan, brambles?" 

A hot blush fell over Runaan's face in embarrassment. "It was the only place available for scouting. I wasn't going to send the rest of my team to the brambles," he huffed out.

Ethari let out another quiet chuckle, standing and walking out of the room for a brief moment. Runaan, ever the one to look out for his teammates, even if it meant crawling into the brambles. He returned with a healing salve, a dry cloth, and a damp cloth. He sat down behind his partner, carefully moving his long hair over his shoulder. 

"You, Master Assassin, are one of the most difficult men I've ever met," Ethari told him as he wiped the damp cloth over Runaan's back.

"You love me for it, though," Runaan returned. Even if he put on a look of fake annoyance at Ethari's laughter, he was grateful that it wasn't a lecture this time. Especially over brambles.

"Ah, you're right. I do." Ethari set the first cloth to the side, then began drying off his love. As he finished, he hesitated before putting the salve on. Runaan turned his head, curious as to what was wrong.

"What is it? Do we not have any left?" he questioned.

The blacksmith shook his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I just think that it may help the healing process if I just do one more thing."

Runaan tilted his head, unsure exactly what that meant. Then, he felt Ethari's lips pressed against his back. He drew back, only to begin placing them all over. Runaan blushed once more. Ethari truly was the only soul who could get him blushing like this, wasn't he? Even after years of marriage, he still managed to feel flustered over small things. Ethari placed one final kiss beneath Runaan's ear before beginning to get out the salve again.

"What was that?" Runaan questioned lightly.

"Kisses to make it all better. I'm sure it'll help you get better much, much faster. My lips can be sinful at times, but I'm sure that they can be blessing at others. Wouldn't you agree?" Ethari teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Runaan's mouth went dry and his jaw gaped open slightly, although no disagreement was formed. A heavier blush settled over his face. 

"You are so immature," Runaan finally managed out.

"You love me for it, though."

Runaan eyed Ethari, a slight smile on his face now too.

"You're right. I do," Runaan agreed, turning and pulling Ethari into another kiss to "make it all better." Perhaps Ethari was right about the kisses, because he seemed to be feeling better already. 


	3. care for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari makes breakfast for the family, but Runaan is sure as hell taking his time coming to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TW // throwing up/vomit, illness !! 
> 
> this chapter's prompt is "fevered forehead kiss"! i'm not too proud of this chapter, so i might go back and redo little parts of it eventually? but here it is for now <3

The dining area was eerily quiet. There was normally some sort of soft noise in the mornings, even when they didn't have company. 

Company, this time, was Rayla and Callum. They had come back for a visit, since the last time they had stopped by they were bringing back Runaan. Thankfully, that entire situation was mostly settled by now. Although there had been a flood of questions and explanations at the time, life had returned to somewhat-normal. 

And that somewhat-normal life usually involved some sort of noise in the mornings. 

Ethari already had gotten up, gotten dressed, and prepared breakfast. Yet nobody else seemed to be moving. He looked around the living room and dining area, only noting discarded jackets and vests that had been there the day prior. The house was still, as if it itself were asleep. 

A sigh escaped Ethari's mouth. He'd let Runaan sleep in a bit (he had been doing so, except on days where Runaan had trainings or meetings), and had doubted that he needed to wake Rayla. But perhaps he was wrong. Or maybe they were playing some sort of prank on him. He rolled his eyes at the thought as he began to set the table. They were all probably just sleeping. A first for Runaan, but in no way a first for Rayla. She slept until Ethari finally came in to wake her. He smiled while remembering mornings where she just shuffled further beneath the covers, not wanting to get up. It was a more simple time then. But Ethari had his family back now, so who was he to complain about wanting the past back?

The blacksmith finished setting the table, preparing two cups of tea. One was set at Runaan's seat at the table, while Ethari kept the other for himself. He leaned against the counter, waiting for his family to wake up and come downstairs. 

A few minutes passed, and a tired-looking Rayla followed by a more chipper Callum made their way into the dining room. Ethari gave the two a warm smile. 

"Good morning," he greeted happily. "I hope you two slept well. And I hope the floor wasn't too uncomfortable, Callum. You could have slept on the couch if you would have wanted." 

Callum shook his head. "Oh, no. It- er, it was fine. Just a little bit stiff, but it's no big deal!" he insisted. Ethari just nodded lightly, gesturing his hand towards the table. 

"You can have something to eat. I made breakfast for a reason. Would rather it not get cold," he mentioned. Rayla was already sitting down. She looked at Callum, then looked to the seat next to her. He seemed a little nervous to sit down, as if he were going to sit in the wrong spot. Ethari just smiled at him once more. He took his seat as Rayla started eating. She paused though, glancing towards Runaan's empty chair. She turned back to Ethari.

"Where's Runaan?" she asked after swallowing her food down. "I thought he'd already be up and trying to get me to go out to practice with him."

"Still asleep," Ethari replied, taking another drink from his cup.

Rayla raised an eyebrow. She was skeptical of that answer, and Ethari didn't blame her. Runaan was usually up and almost out the door by this time. Ethari just gave a shrug though, ignoring the ball of worry that was forming in his chest. He chewed on his lower lip for a second before setting the cup down. "I'll go wake him," Ethari decided. He walked out of the kitchen, going towards their bedroom. 

Callum glanced at the elf beside him. "You think something's up?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Not sure," Rayla replied, poking at the food on her plate. "Ethari'll figure it out, though. If it's a Runaan problem, Ethari probably already has a solution." 

Inside the bedroom, things felt even more quiet. Ethari stepped inside and shut the door behind himself. 

"Runaan? Are you up, my heart?" he called out in a gentle tone. He came up to the bed just as Runaan's head lifted slightly. The worry in his chest grew bigger at the sight of his love. Runaan's face was flushed, and he was sweating. He was covered up in the blankets, seeming to be cold despite the sweat. Ethari frowned. He put the back of his hand against the other man's forehead. It was definitely warm. "Oh, Runaan," he murmured. "You look miserable." 

A dry laugh fell from Runaan's lips. His face contorted and he shook his head. "I'll come for breakfast," he told Ethari. Despite his words, he barely felt strong enough to maneuver himself out of bed. The frown on Ethari's face deepened. He knew that Runaan would not be able to make it to the dining table. Even at that, he would _definitely_ not want Rayla or Callum to see him in such a sickly state. Runaan's rough spots were something that only Ethari was to witness. He hated any shows of weakness or fragility to others. 

"No, you'll stay here. I'll bring your breakfast to you, if you feel like eating that is." 

Runaan's stomach lurched at the thought of eating. He gagged, and Ethari quickly helped him out of bed. He led him to the bathroom, letting him kneel down on the floor. He pulled Runaan's hair out of the way and rubbed his back soothingly. Runaan heaved, throwing up as Ethari gently soothed and assured him. 

"Shh, there you go, Rune," Ethari comforted softly. A low groan came from Runaan. He sat there for a few more minutes before nodding, deciding that he could get back up. Ethari eased Runaan up, bringing him to the sink. "Brush your teeth first. Then I'll take you to lay back down," he encouraged.

Runaan obeyed his husband with no complaints, brushing the vile taste out. He then rinsed his mouth, letting himself lean back on Ethari. The craftsman led him back to bed and guided him down on the mattress. It hurt to see his partner in such a miserable state. The other man was always so strong and sturdy, and it was a complete change to see him weak and in pain. Even if it was just a small flu that they'd both had time and time before, it was awfully worrisome.

Ethari brushed Runaan's hair out of his face, pressing a kiss to his love's heated forehead. Runaan closed his eyes, resting his throbbing head against the plush pillows. Ethari would have loved for Runaan to at least be able to lay down on the couch so he could bring him food and care for him easier, but that would not be happening when they had company around. Damn Runaan and his tough exterior. Ethari smoothed down the stray hairs that flew around Runaan's face. He sighed softly. It wasn't as if Runaan could help it though. He looked awful at the moment, and Ethari knew how much he hated being viewed in a vulnerable situation. Even only Rayla had seen him in such a way a few times. 

"You should go eat," Runaan spoke up. "It's not as if I'm going anywhere. Besides, I'm sure Rayla and Callum are making predictions as to what's taking you us long."

Ethari laughed lightly. Of course Runaan was still one to joke around when he was sick in bed. "Alright, alright. But I'll be back up with some soup for you. Don't you even think about getting out of this bed," he threatened. "I'll explain to them what's wrong. Rayla will be delighted to hear you aren't dragging the two of them out to practice."

Runaan offered a smile, which Ethari graciously returned. He cupped Runaan's cheeks, kissing his forehead again. "I'll help you get better soon," Ethari promised, still pressed against his forehead. "But you've gotta listen to me whenever I tell you to stay in bed."

"Aye, Ethari. I promise I'll stay in bed," Runaan agreed, rolling his eyes. "Quite the repetitive punishment, don't you think?"

Ethari chuckled again as he let go of Runaan and got up. He smiled at his husband while striding over to the door. Moons, the amount of times that man got himself confined to that bed somehow, as per Ethari's order. Oh, well. He knew that Ethari would end up taking care of him every time, no matter what. 


	4. rest well, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nights before missions aren't always easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is "semiconscious kiss" ! i kinda just interpreted it as a sleepy kiss for this one though. hopefully you enjoy!

A heavy air sat in Runaan and Ethari's bedroom. Ethari rested on his side of the bed, and Runaan was propped up on his side, reading a book. It was a normal nightly routine for them, but there was something else between them. Both could sense it, and both knew what was causing the disturbance. One elf was going to have to leave the other tomorrow. It was easy to say who was leaving, considering Ethari was chewing on his lip anxiously. Runaan let out a sigh and closed his book, then set it on the nightstand. He turned to look at his husband. The man would not be getting any sleep unless Runaan gave him some sort of comfort and reassurance. 

Lithe but muscular arms wrapped around Ethari's chest. The man turned, seemingly startled out of his thoughts. He recognized Runaan's warm embrace instantly though and allowed himself to settle down. He tilted his head towards his lover, offering a gentle smile. 

"You're worried," Runaan murmured into Ethari's ear. The smile on the man's face tilted into a frown for a few moments, but he gave a small nod.

"How'd you guess?" he tried to joke. Runaan didn't laugh; he pulled Ethari closer though, beginning to rub his hips gently. 

"I suppose it's a sixth sense. I always know when my husband's feeling upset." 

"Hm. I don't think I would doubt that, honestly." 

Runaan smiled against the back of Ethari's neck. In his opinion, Ethari was a bit better at reading Runaan than he was at reading Ethari. He definitely had more of a sixth sense. 

"Now tell me," Runaan started again, "what has you so worried this time around?"

The blacksmith drew in a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he collected his thoughts, trying to form sentences before just rambling. "I worry about you, Runaan. I know that you'll be fine, and you have a whole team there, and it's not like this is a dangerous mission either. But you worry me. You put yourself in front of your team, and I know you would sacrifice yourself for them in a heartbeat," Ethari paused, biting his bottom lip again. "It's selfish of me to say this, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. Because I'm too afraid to lose you." 

Ethari's eyes were closed again, but Runaan didn't really seem to mind. He turned Ethari to face towards him, then pulled him close enough so that Ethari's head was rested on his chest. 

"Ethari. My shade. My love. I understand that you're worried for me. I can't promise that I'll always return home to you, though. But you knew that when you married me. And for that, I must truly applaud you. You, Ethari, are one of the strongest elves the Silvergrove has ever seen. Stronger than any assassin or enemy I have had to face. You have me to worry for constantly, yet you still are able to not let your doubts overwhelm you. A few mere words of encouragement about your strength will not be nearly enough to tame your mind, but I think that I should let you know just how well you are able to handle these sorts of things," Runaan whispered softly. His hands roamed over Ethari's back as his fingers traced the intricate lilac markings. 

The assassin spoke up again. "I can't tell you that I won't put myself in the face of an enemy in exchange for my teammates. I simply could not do that. But I couldn't bear to bring you so much grief and sorrow either. So instead, I promise you that I will do everything that I can to come back to you alive."

Ethari lifted his head up to look at Runaan. "You are so sappy," he teased lightly. Runaan rolled his eyes.

"It's because of you. You rubbed off on me," the other insisted.

A few beats of silence passed. 

"You'd better keep that promise. Cause I swear, I'll kill you myself if you don't."

A laugh tumbled out of Runaan's mouth before he could contain it. Ethari's voice had grown drowsy over the course of those few moments of silence, and it truly added to the effect of the sentence. He supposed he had helped to ease Ethari's mind then, thankfully. It was always troublesome seeing his partner distraught. 

"I don't doubt that for a second, love," Runaan replied. A mumble was the only response he received. He tilted Ethari's head up slightly then kissed him softly. After they broke apart, the craftsman easily rested back down against Runaan's chest. Another kiss was pressed against the top of Ethari's head. 

"Goodnight, Ethari. I'll do whatever I can to hold true to the promise," Runaan whispered into Ethari's hair. There was no reply, apart from the steady rise and fall of Ethari's chest. But Runaan gave no complaints. Instead, he closed his eyes to allow himself rest as well.

The air in the room was light and peaceful. And there was nothing to disturb that.


	5. i'm here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Runaan's return, he has been different. Ethari just wants to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TW // panic attacks, ptsd, vague torture mentions !!  
> this prompt is "tearful kiss"  
> this chapter does not follow the first chapter i wrote about their reunion!

Since Runaan's return, things had not been the same in their quaint little home. Ethari had known the moment he saw Runaan that their lives were not just going to automatically return back to normal. That was far too much for him to hope for. Hell, he had thought the idea of even seeing Runaan again was too much to hope for. But there was still a little piece of him that had hoped that things could just go back to the way the used to be. Unfortunately, the reality had been much different than the fantasies he had wanted. 

When they were first reunited, Runaan had been wary of Ethari's touches. He seemed to flinch away when Ethari would try to reassure him with soft caresses on his arm, or if he tried to cup Runaan's cheek. It wrung Ethari's heart and made him wonder how cruel his treatment must have been during that dreaded time in Katolis. If Runaan was drawing away from Ethari's touch, it was obvious something horrible had happened to him. 

Runaan had also been more quiet than usual after his return. He tended to blank out with a far-away look in his eyes. Every time, Ethari wondered what was really going on in his mind. He asked Runaan if he was okay, and he always received the same answer. " _I'm fine,_ " or " _It's alright._ " Both were not really answers in Ethari's opinion. Runaan didn't even want to go out to the market with him either. He rarely set foot outside, if at all. Most of the time, him leaving the bedroom was an accomplishment. 

Then there were the nightmares. Ethari was familiar with Runaan having nightmares. His husband was an assassin who had to face many hardships; he would be a fool to not think Runaan would suffer from such things. But these terrible dreams plagued Runaan so often now that it was a surprise if he was able to sleep peacefully. On some occasions, Runaan seemed almost _afraid_ to go to sleep. Ethari always encouraged him to rest though, even if he knew the other man would lay awake for a while. Those nights were always the worst. Yet Ethari was still there to comfort him, as he always had promised he would.

Over the two weeks that had gone by since the couple had seen each other again, Runaan's progress seemed to get better. There were still off days that were worse than normal, and there had been a dip for a few days where things seemed to be getting worse. But that had been around the first few days, so maybe that was just a part of the recovery process. Ethari could safely say that he expected it may happen again. He pushed that thought away for a different time, though. 

A certain night turned out to be worse than the rest. 

Runaan woke with a gasp in the middle of the night. Moonlight shined through the window, causing the sweat beading on Runaan's body to glisten. His hands shook as he gripped the covers. He tried desperately to control his breathing without waking the sleeping man beside him. Focus, he repeated to himself internally. Focus, focus, focus. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on just his breathing, he _couldn't_. The images of his nightmares came flashing back into his mind, and he just couldn't think. He was losing himself. He was spiraling, and he knew it. He gripped his hair, gasping for air now. It were as though something was clawing inside of his mind, trying to drag him back into that void consuming his mind. He couldn't think straight. There was too little and too much at once. Vivid images of that damned cell came back into his mind. And the pitiful cries he had heard on countless occasions. A strangled noise left his mouth. He shut his eyes furiously as he tried so hard to forget. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to _think-_

Then he heard a warm, gentle voice. 

"Runaan? Runaan, what's wrong?"

Out of instinct, Runaan flinched back and shook his head. His fingernails dug into his scalp in an attempt to ground himself. Ethari's hand reached out towards him in worry. Runaan's wide eyes flicked to his hand, wondering if he should take it or not. He slammed his eyes shut once again and stayed away. 

"Hey, it's okay," Ethari tried to reassure softly. "I'm here, it's me, Ethari. There's nobody else, I promise. Just us. And you're safe here at home, in our bed, in Silvergrove." 

The panicked assassin peeked at Ethari again, seeming doubtful of his words. He stared at his husband as his chest heaved. Ethari offered out his hand again, and this time, Runaan moved slightly closer.

"There you go, love, come here. Can I hold you?" he questioned gently. Ethari knew that whenever Runaan would have nightmares, he often wanted some sort of contact. Skin against skin was normally preferred, so Ethari had started to sleep without a shirt on. Maybe Runaan would let him hold him and help him this time though.

There was obviously hesitation. Ethari cleared his throat, speaking up again. "You don't have to. I just want to help you, though. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone else hurt you either," he promised. Runaan seemed to finally let Ethari's words sink in. He climbed over to Ethari and allowed himself to rest in his arms. Ethari wrapped his arms around Runaan's back and moved a hand in soothing circles.

The couple sat together like that for a minute or so, with Ethari occasionally whispering comforting words. It seemed like the nightmare had truly shaken Runaan this time. Then Ethari heard the soft sob and felt his chest become slightly wet. Ethari's heart twisted as he saw just how much his husband was struggling with his thoughts. Runaan's shoulders shook as he cried into Ethari. He clung onto Ethari desperately like he would be able to save him from his cursed mind. 

"Ethari," Runaan whimpered out weakly. 

Ethari tilted Runaan's head up in an instant. "What is it, dear? Is there something you need?" 

"You. I need you." 

More tears spilled from Runaan's eyes. Ethari hadn't seen him this emotional in a long time. Had he been bottling everything up until now? A pang surged throughout his body and he held Runaan tighter. The sight of Runaan so damaged made Ethari's own eyes sting with tears. He dipped down, kissing Runaan despite all the tears. Runaan melted against him and allowed his emotions to drift away for just a few moments. A part of Ethari wondered if this was Runaan finally allowing him back in to carry the weight of his emotions as well. He hadn't been able to comfort and console Runaan like this in so long. Maybe, just maybe, this would help things progress forward again.

But for now, Runaan needed to be comforted. And Ethari would help, even if it was by just letting Runaan cry out his feelings in his arms. 

"I'm here."


	6. injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassins who were assigned to a mission return home. Among those assassins is Ethari's lovely husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's "kiss broken by coughing fit"! i hope you enjoy!

A commotion within the Silvergrove was what drew Ethari's attention away from the forge. He knew that Runaan was supposed to be returning home, so perhaps this was his squad coming home. They were already late by a few days, which was worrisome on its own. He quickly set down the project he was working on and tidied up his desk slightly before hurrying out of the blacksmith's. His feet walked themselves towards the entrance of the small town, not that he minded much. He was always waiting for Runaan there when he returned. His eyes flitted from face to face as he watched the elves gathering around, searching for their loved ones. Ethari managed to squeeze himself in near the front, a few people recognizing him and moving out of the way.

The group of Moonshadows strolled in, all looking quite worn-out with barely-treated wounds. Ethari chewed on the inside of his cheek anxiously until his gaze fell upon Runaan. The assassin leader looked the worst out of the crew, but Ethari had most definitely seen him in a rougher condition. It didn't make him stop worrying for his husband though. Runaan finally spotted Ethari, and Ethari could see the tiredness behind those turquoise eyes in an instant. He moved to step forward, but healers were already trying to brush by him and get to the assassins. A few elves allowed the healers to come near, but Runaan shrugged them all off. He always came to see Ethari first, even when Ethari told him to go see the healers. 

"Ethari," Runaan greeted quietly as he stepped close. Ethari smiled warmly at Runaan and cupped his cheek. Runaan hadn't allowed much public affection at first, but he had grown to enjoy it. 

"I'm glad to see you back in one piece," Ethari joked as he rubbed Runaan's cheek with his thumb. Runaan eased into the touch. "You look terribly exhausted. And hurt too. What happened?"

Runaan glanced down at himself, then back at the smith. "A few injuries should no longer surprise you," he replied. "A slip and a fall trying to help out one of the newer members. It's nothing too extravagant."

Ethari's eyes narrowed. That was not an explanation as to what was wrong. "I want to know what's hurt too, you know," he insisted. He scanned Runaan up and down, trying to pinpoint what was paining him without getting the words from the man. Runaan sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"If I tell you, you're going to send me to the healers," Runaan muttered. 

An eyebrow raised. "So it needs medical attention? Now I know it's serious."

"I hate going to the healers."

Ethari chuckled at that response. Runaan did have a hatred for going to get himself medical attention. Quite amusing, considering how often he had to go there. Ethari had started to pick up a bit of information on how to treat certain wounds just to spare Runaan the negative feelings, though. The things he did for that man. 

"You're trying to change the topic," Ethari realized and huffed. Runaan glanced away in embarrassment.

"Did it work?"

"No, it didn't. Now come on, tell me what's wrong."

Ethari would remain stubborn until he got a true answer from Runaan. He folded his arms over his chest and cocked up an eyebrow again. Runaan stared at him and almost seemed to give in. Almost.

"I'll tell you if I can get a kiss. At the very least, I would have expected you to welcome me with one," Runaan finally said. At the small request, Ethari almost laughed. But instead, he leaned in to press his lips against his husband's. It was a drawn out kiss, not that either of them minded. Then Ethari pulled Runaan forward a bit too forcefully and unexpectedly, drawing a gasp from the other man. For a moment, Ethari thought that it was alluring, then the man in front of him broke into a coughing fit. Ethari's expression immediately changed to one of worry as he pulled away. He held onto Runaan's arm and looked at him fiercely. 

"What was that?" Ethari demanded. Runaan turned his head to the ground. 

"Broken rib," he finally admitted. The force in Ethari's eyes immediately vanished as he wrapped a supporting arm around Runaan. He started to walk him over to the healer's hut instantly, but was careful to go slow and avoid anything that might be rough.

"Are you serious?" Ethari began. "You walked the entire way here on a broken rib! And who knows how long you had it from there. You know that your team would have waited for you until you could actually start walking on it. Now you're going to be sitting for longer, and you've probably damaged it more from walking. You might be a great assassin, but you are terribly reckless when it comes to taking care of your injuries. I love you, Runaan, I really do, but you make such stupid decisions sometimes."

Runaan accepted his fate, listening to Ethari's lecture as they walked towards the healers'. He'd had broken ribs before, and he knew how badly they hurt. He had just wanted to get back home though. He was clever at tending his wounds and knew just what to do for any that he received, but his teammates had injuries that needed to be tended to at home. He was not going to risk theirs getting worse because of his own. He couldn't find the effort in himself to explain that to Ethari at the moment though. He knew he did deserve a bit of the lecture. He should have brought up the broken ribs, but it was too late to dwell on it now. His eyelids felt heavy from the trek home, and his chest was aching horribly. A cough threatened to emerge from his throat, but Runaan desperately held it back. He could explain why he chose not to stop the journey back to Silvergrove later.

Runaan's head drooped onto Ethari's shoulder slightly, and Ethari cut himself off from saying anything more. He was worried, but he could instantly tell that Runaan was absolutely overexerted. Ethari would have him tended to, then he would hopefully get him back home to stay and rest. As frustrated as he was, he knew that he shouldn't let that get the best of him. Especially when it came to Runaan. Runaan always had an explanation for what he did.

"Alright. We'll get you patched up, then we'll go home. I know you must have had some reason why you didn't stop," Ethari whispered while rubbing his hip gently. Despite his worries, Ethari knew deep down that Runaan would heal, regardless of how he looked now. He would be back to the loving Runaan that Ethari recognized with all the proper treatment. And that treatment would definitely involve a lot of kisses and cuddling.


	7. that metallic taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple patrols can go wrong, even for big strong assassin leader Runaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is "bloody kiss"
> 
> happy holidays everyone!! i've been busy with family recently, so please excuse the lack of a chapter earlier. this chapter isn't the best, but i had a tough time figuring out a way to incorporate a kiss involving blood without ethari's worry taking over

Small patrols and designated groups to scout the area were common. They were never really something to worry for, especially since it was the Moonshadow elves' land. Not many people dared to challenge them on their own territory, so the groups sent out were fairly small. They only consisted of maybe two or three elves who were capable of defending themselves should they need to. So when Runaan and Lain were placed on one of these patrols, Ethari wasn't worried. He was positive that his husband (and friend) would return back to him safely with no issues. Runaan had thought so as well. 

When two familiar faces stumbled into Silvergrove, Ethari and Tiadrin were the first to come rushing to their sides. Tiadrin was already inquiring Lain about what had happened while also examining the bruises and wounds on him. "What happened to you?" she demanded as she swiped blood off of his cheek. "You two better not have been actively going to find trouble just to show off."

While the other couple spoke, Ethari was busy scanning over Runaan. The assassin had a busted lip and blood trickling from his nose. There was a noticeable dark spot on his arm as well. There was definitely more beneath the layers of Runaan's clothes, but Ethari didn't think Runaan would appreciate being stripped of his clothes in front of everyone. Instead, Ethari came close and put his hand up to Runaan's cheek.

"I'm hoping you have a good explanation for this," Ethari told him. "I know that patrols like these don't usually result in injuries like this, if there's any injuries at all."

"Humans are brutes. They think that they can come steal from us and expect us not to get upset. Then they use their fists in addition to their blades," Runaan grumbled. Ethari let out a sigh and shook his head. He raked in the sight of Runaan again before pulling him into a kiss. The metallic tang of blood on his tongue was nothing that Ethari hadn't tasted before. It was nasty, but he had grown used to things like this. The sight of blood, the smell of infection, the sounds of blades. These were the results of marrying an assassin, though. Ethari had known what he was signing up for the day he decided to court Runaan, so mishaps like these didn't come as a surprise to Ethari.

After a few moments, both men drew away. Runaan tilted his head. "You told me you hate the taste of blood. Last time, you said you'd never kiss me until I've brushed my teeth," he remarked with a sly smirk.

Ethari lightly swatted his uninjured shoulder. "I make exceptions where I see fit. Your lips looked lonely," he hummed. Runaan blushed lightly and turned his head away. The craftsman let out a laugh, then looked towards Tiadrin and Lain. The two were heading towards their home to back away from the other elves in the clearing. Probably to go clean up and dress Lain's wounds, he assumed. He focused his attention back onto Runaan. The man in front of him still had his own wounds that needed to be seen to. 

"Come on," Ethari decided. "I'll look at your nose and we'll put salve on that arm." Runaan sighed playfully but took his lover's hand regardless. A small smile still managed to find its way to his lips, even in his bruised and beaten state.

"Will I get a reward for being so easygoing about you cleaning my wounds?" he asked hopefully.

Ethari narrowed his eyes back at Runaan. "Your reward is wounds that aren't infected."

A look flashed across Runaan's face. It reminded Ethari of a hurt puppy. Runaan's bottom lip was in a pout, and he let out an indignant huff. Laughter bubbled out of Ethari before he could contain it. It was nice that they were both able to joke and laugh around when Runaan was injured rather than fret. Runaan's expression easily turned flustered, and Ethari's laughter echoed as they walked back to their quaint little home. Despite the patrol having gone wrong, Runaan thought that the rest of the evening would go very right.


	8. trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is not easy. Not even for Runaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // PTSD(?), depressing themes
> 
> this prompt is "i'm sorry" kiss! this chapter will also focus on runaan's healing and recovery after escaping the coin.
> 
> sorry again for this chapter being so delayed! i was having a difficult time thinking of something fitting the prompt, but i think i finally got a good idea. i hope you enjoy!

Runaan had good days and bad days. Ethari had noticed these changes over the time that Runaan had been returned to him. Everyone had good or bad days, but Runaan's were different. His good days involved him getting out of bed and coming downstairs, sometimes speaking a few words. But his bad days included him not moving from their bed, hardly eating, and seeming to be lost in his mind. 

When Runaan wasn't downstairs at his seat waiting for Ethari to serve breakfast, Ethari easily guessed that it was one of those bad days. He let out a sigh to himself and stepped away from the kitchen. He headed towards their bedroom, expecting to see Runaan still lying there. Instead, in his place, there was nothing except for the messy blankets. Worried thoughts began to cross Ethari's mind, but he pushed them down. Runaan couldn't have gone very far, especially since he wasn't very ready to go see the outside world yet. He had to be somewhere inside. If he did happen to be outside, though, he would be somewhere familiar. Inside first, though, Ethari reminded himself. 

After a deep breath, Ethari started to search around the house. He checked Rayla's room, the living room, then the bedroom again. The worry within his mind began to make an appearance again, as much as Ethari tried to suppress it. His anxious gaze flitted towards the bathroom door. The bathroom. Hopefully Runaan was there because Ethari thought he might really start freaking out if Runaan was outside in such a vulnerable state. He hurriedly opened up the door, needing to know if Runaan was there. 

A sense of both relief and more worry flooded Ethari at the same time as he stepped inside. In the bathtub sat Runaan, still in his clothes. A frown found its way to Ethari's face as he kneeled beside the tub. 

"Hey, Ru," Ethari whispered quietly. He let his fingers rest on the side of the bath, unsure if he was allowed to reach over and touch Runaan. The silence from his husband told him that he should be careful if he were to touch him. While Runaan was growing more accustomed to soft touches again, it could sometimes send him into a spiral if he was unsuspecting. That was not one of Ethari's intentions, so he chose to be cautious.

Another beat of silence passed before Ethari spoke again. "I guess it's one of your bad days, huh? That's okay. Not every day is gonna be a good day. Not quite sure if you getting your way to the bathtub on one of your bad days is a good thing or not, but I think it might be a little bit of progress. At least you're getting up, yeah?" 

Despite Ethari knowing that he wasn't going to get a response, it still hurt him and made him a bit frustrated. He knew that he shouldn't be frustrated over this, but it was hard on him too. Runaan couldn't help it, of course, and Ethari knew that too. But it was difficult for him to handle it too. He'd been longing for Runaan for so long, and now that he got him back, he could barely even touch him, let alone talk to him. That hurt more than he cared to admit. He had been holding that hurt down for so long that it was starting to fester into frustration and anger. He didn't want to lash out on Runaan though, so whenever it started to get to be too much, Ethari occasionally had to just step out and take some time to himself. Runaan probably didn't even understand why either. He was so different now, not that Ethari minded all that much, but there was still a selfish part of him that wished he could have just kept Runaan safe in his arms instead of going out on that mission.

Turquoise eyes staring at Ethari drew him out of his mind. Tiredness was written all over his face, and Ethari could see that his thoughts were truly taking a harsh toll on him. He frowned again, but took in a deep breath to keep himself together.

"How about I wash your hair for you, love?" Ethari asked hopefully. Before everything had happened, the two used to wash each others' hair and back. It was normally a tender moment between them. Soft words were exchanged, and it always relaxed them both. So hopefully Runaan would allow him to do this. It might bring back some part of him, or at the very least, ease his mind. 

Ethari took Runaan's silence as him thinking. Then, Runaan bowed his head slightly, a sign that gave Ethari permission to do so. That was a step forward. 

"Okay, I hope you don't mind your pants getting wet. I don't think you really wanna get up right now, which is alright," Ethari explained. He started the water and adjusted it to a temperature he knew Runaan enjoyed, then began to gently run the water through Runaan's long white hair. Runaan's eyes closed as Ethari's rough hands stroked through his hair. The craftsman was more than happy to see him looking slightly at peace for once. Even if it was only for a few mere moments, they both were obviously savoring it. 

The couple sat in silence, apart from the steady stream of water and occasional splashes. It was one of the softest moments they'd had since Runaan's return. Ethari didn't think as he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Runaan's lips.

The sudden stillness from Runaan made Ethari realize his mistake. He let go of Runaan's hair and moved away slightly. He didn't let himself start to speak, afraid it would startle Runaan. Instead, he held his breath and waited for the reaction. 

Tears started to spill from Runaan's glossy eyes. Ethari's own eyes widened, his worry from earlier coming right back. He was about to speak, but he noticed Runaan's lips parting, then pursing again. Was he thinking about saying something first? Ethari bit his lip anxiously, waiting for Runaan. 

"I'm sorry," came Runaan's raspy voice. 

_Oh, you fool,_ Ethari was tempted to say. He didn't though. Instead, he was reassuring.

"Runaan, you have nothing to apologize over," he promised. "You've done nothing wrong. You can't help what's happening."

"I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away."

"It's okay, I promise. I know that there's so much going on in your mind right now. I know that you can't help this." 

Runaan turned his gaze away, seeming ashamed.

"Can I touch you?" Ethari questioned. He received a nod in confirmation, so Ethari placed his hand under Runaan's chin and tilted his head towards him. "Listen, Runaan. I know that you can't help it. I know that you don't want to push me away. And I can't tell you that it doesn't hurt me when you do, because that would be a complete lie. But I would go through all of this and more just to even see your face. I didn't think I would ever see you again. But now that I have you, I know that going through all this would be better than never seeing you again. Nothing seems okay right now, I know. But this is going to work out in the end. I'm sure of it. You just have to trust me. And you do, don't you?" 

For once, there wasn't even a moment's hesitation before Runaan spoke.

"I do. I trust you, Ethari." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't one of my best chapters either unfortunately, but i hope it'll suffice !!  
> also, here's my twitter if anyone wants to follow :point_right: :point_left: https://twitter.com/MISCH1EF_


	9. the dance of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari's gone.  
> So what's Runaan to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // major character death, death mentions(a lot), blood  
> this prompt is "dying breath" kiss! this story takes place in an au where runaan is freed, but ethari dies while fighting alongside him at the end of season 3. for the sake of the story, they both were there bc of rayla/lain/tiadrin

A weak but reassuring smile.

That was what Runaan saw whenever he closed his eyes.

He knew who that smile belonged to. How could he not? He could easily recall the dazzling grin. The warm glow in amber eyes. The intricate lilac marks beneath those eyes. The delicate lips that once used to press against Runaan's own.

All of those things that Runaan would never see again. They were only memories now, no matter how hard Runaan tried to convince himself that it was all real. He desperately wished to just feel Ethari one last time. But even that was too much to ask for. Ethari was gone, and there was nothing Runaan could do about it. Just when they had each other again, they were pulled apart. This time, there was no way to reunite them. 

Runaan knew this for a fact because he had seen it up close and personal. He had seen the stray arrow send Ethari to the ground. He had instantly been at his side, frantically hushing him and telling him that it was going to be okay. Ethari had already suffered other injuries during the fight, and the arrow had managed to strike right into his chest. Runaan desperately tried to bring Ethari out of the fight, but Ethari had stopped him. He knew they were too far away, and if the opposing side saw them retreating slowly, they'd both end up dead. For how much Runaan had to take life, one would think that he would be the relaxed one during the situation. But Ethari had been the one to silence Runaan. He calmed him just enough for them to be able to say what they felt they needed to, despite both knowing they could go on for hours. The couple sat with their hands linked together, the air heavy and thick around them. As they sat, Runaan swore it was the longest few moments that had ever passed. He didn't want Ethari to go, but seeing the light fade from his eyes and feeling his grip slowly loosen was worse than anything he had ever felt. Runaan had kissed Ethari desperately, foolishly hoping it would help his husband hang on. It was to no avail, as Ethari's body had stilled. That was when Runaan knew that Ethari was, in fact, gone.

It was at that point that Runaan truly realized that fate was a cruel creature. He had known that fate could be terrible before, but he had never gone through an anguish as horrible as this. Waking to a cold bed knowing that it would never be warm again was torture itself. He wondered briefly if this was a punishment. A sick, twisted punishment to pay for his actions as an assassin. A part of him hissed that he deserved this and it was his fault, while another (which sounded much too similar to Ethari) reminded him how much his late husband hated when he was negative towards himself. Even hearing the voice in his head shattered him. He couldn't imagine having made Ethari feel the same way when he was presumed dead. It hurt worse than any injury he had ever received. He would never wish it on anyone else, especially not his dear Ethari.

At night, Runaan rarely dreamt. He didn't have nightmares either. Having nothing at night was worse than a nightmare, Runaan thought. He didn't need any nightmares though, because walking every day with _that_ knowledge was a nightmare already. Guilt surged through him each time he passed the cold forge. He so badly wanted to come home and fall into Ethari's arms like he might have done before all the terror happened. He longed for the consolation and warmth that Ethari provided. Instead, all he found at his doorstep was icy dread awaiting him.

There may have been a point in time where death was something that Runaan feared. Most likely a time when Ethari was still there. Now, he only embraced it. The delicate dance of death would welcome him, and perhaps then he would find that warmth and consolation again. For now, he would dance the steps alone, no matter how lost he felt with his heart by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super sloppy, so i apologize again :sob: not many of my chapter have been quite at my top game, so sorry!!


	10. bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari's so, so addicting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really like this prompt, which was "poisonous kiss", so instead i replaced it with "addictive kiss."
> 
> so sorry for the delay on these chapters!! i got a bit unmotivated for a while, but hopefully i'm back on track!!

Courting was a common custom between Moonshadow elves. Runaan had seen many people do it before, even his closest friends, Tiadrin and Lain. The whole of Silvergrove would gossip about who they thought would be the next to court, and Runaan just so happened to be the lucky one that they were talking about. This time, it was with a fair elven assassin. Their predictions would prove to be wrong again, though.

The topic of who Runaan would court was one that had been brought up before. Many speculated that he was going to choose a lovely healer to tend to him after a mission, or maybe a fellow assassin. All were discussed for a while until Runaan expressed no interest in the person. Then, the Silvergrove would go back to thinking. They would always end up guessing that it was someone he had talked to just one time. It was understandable why they went after him. He was a fierce assassin who could easily pick anyone to court, but he still hadn't chose yet. It came as a shock, considering the times that others had expressed their interest in him. Unfortunately, nobody truly seemed to be quite a match for the strong leader. 

What the village didn't know was that Runaan was sneaking out to visit a particular blacksmith apprentice. He always found his feet leading him back to the forge to visit the man who waited inside. Whenever he was away, Runaan's mind always ended up drifting back to Ethari. It was always Ethari, no matter what. It was impossible for Runaan to get him out of his head. He could perfectly mark out the intricate details of his facial features just by closing his eyes. Perhaps he had fallen for Ethari too quickly, but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. Ethari was irresistible. He was like a drug that Runaan always found himself coming right back to.

A knock on Runaan's door this time came as a surprise to him, dragging him out of his daydreams about Ethari. He grumbled to himself as he walked over to the door and opened it. His expression instantly shifted as he saw Ethari standing there, a platter in hand. 

"Oh- Ethari, come in," he greeted, stepping to the side to allow the craftsman to enter. Ethari gave him a gracious smile, and Runaan cursed internally for Ethari was just too damn charming. 

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by," Ethari began cheerily. His eyes glittered as he set the plate down on Runaan's table "I wanted to bring you something to eat since you probably wouldn't make much yourself. I got out of the forge early, so I thought why not? You did mention before that training takes a lot out of you, so you normally just eat something fast," he rambled, then stepped close to Runaan.

Runaan nodded along with Ethari's words. "It looks great, thank you. You really didn't have to go out of your way to do this for me," he murmured while glancing towards a few pieces of toast and moonberry jam on the table. That was going to be his dinner originally, so he supposed that Ethari did have a point. Ethari just laughed and waved his hand dismissively though.

"No, no, don't worry about it, honest! It's not a big deal, I just want to make sure you're eating," he explained with a content tone. He seemed to be pleased with himself, knowing that he had been right about Runaan's eating habits. Without warning, Ethari dipped his head downward and placed a kiss on Runaan's lips. A startled noise was cut off by the action, but Runaan gripped his hands in Ethari's shirt regardless. Ethari rested his arms around his partner's hips and allowed him to lean in. Runaan lived for this.. After the first kiss that they had shared, Runaan had grown addicted. He loved being swept off of his feet and kissed so hard that he couldn't remember his own name. That was something he would never admit. Although Ethari seemed to have caught onto it very quickly. 

Their kiss was broken when Ethari pulled away with a knowing grin. He could tell Runaan expected the motion last longer. The pout on Runaan's face gave it all away. Ethari laughed once more, and Runaan swore he fell in love with the man all over again.

"Alright, come on, lover boy. I don't want the food getting cold before you can eat it," Ethari told him and nudged his shoulder.

"We can always just heat it up," Runaan complained, trying to drag Ethari back down into another kiss. His lips were intoxicating, and Runaan would willingly get drunk off of them.

A finger pressed against Runaan's lips before the two could meet in a kiss. Damn. He had been so close to having Ethari again. "It's not as good then. Maybe if you eat it quick enough, then I'll think about giving you another kiss," Ethari suggested.

Runaan rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Ethari's expression was enough to show that he felt that he was obviously the victor here. That man knew that Runaan wouldn't refuse because he loved him too much. He knew that Runaan was head over heels for him, but he was positive that Ethari was the same way. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Runaan mentioned as he picked up a fork.

"Maybe I am. But you'll have to put up with my asshole nature for a long time, so you'd better get used to it now."

Runaan smiled slightly, but forced himself to fake an annoyed expression. He let out a huff and crossed his arms. "I guess so, unless I decide to put you in your place."

"Oh? You think you'll be putting me in my place? Who says it won't be the other way around?" Ethari retorted. Runaan's cheeks flushed, and he glanced away. 

"Quiet, you. I'm trying to eat."

Ethari snickered the entire time, but he did end up kissing Runaan so hard he couldn't breathe. And in that moment, Runaan was absolutely positive that the Silvergrove's predictions were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's taking so long for me to get to the next chapter but i've been working on a big commission recently. hopefully once it's done i can pick back up!


	11. always, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan has a mission. Ethari worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is "in case we don't make it back" kiss! i'm so so sorry for not posting in forever 

Despite being married to the assassin for years, Runaan never failed to worry Ethari. Even when he was trying to cook something edible for Ethari it made him worry. Although, he was possibly more worried about the house burning down. Despite that, Ethari always trusted that Runaan would come back to him safe and sound.

On the mornings when Runaan had a mission, he often found himself trying to soothe many of Ethari's worries, even if Ethari didn't outright say them. Nonetheless, Runaan was always glad to help Ethari whenever he could.

* * *

"Ethari, darling, I'll be okay."

"I never said I was worried. I know you'll be fine."

"I can see it on your face. You know I know how to read you."

Ethari's arms were crossed over his chest, eyebrows furrowed. Runaan was pulling on his boots in the doorway with Ethari watching him over. The craftsman chewed his lips anxiously as he watched Runaan put on the final pieces of his uniform.

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Runaan laughed softly, standing up a bit straighter. He reached over to cup Ethari's cheek, stroking it gently. 

"You're perfectly fine, Ethari. I just know how to see when you're worried. But you do have a habit of chewing your lip," he mentioned. Runaan brushed his thumbs over Ethari's bottom lip, then brought him into a gentle kiss.

Ethari huffed, but leaned into the kiss. He pulled back after a few moments and looked to his husband. "I think I have every right to worry over you. You always put yourself over everyone else in your team, and you know it's true too."

The other man looked away. Ethari was correct, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew he had a bad habit of risking himself to save others in his team, even if it was a reckless decision. Ethari reached up to Runaan's face and tilted it towards him, noting his disappointment. He adjusted his collar with a huff. "You would be a mess without me."

Runaan's expression turned into one of a pout. "That was hardly out of place," he complained, though he was happy to have a lover that cared for him so much. Despite this, he was sure that Ethari was still trying to change the topic from his worry. He knew Ethari well enough to be sure that he didn't want to bring up his own worries around Runaan's missions. He felt that he needed to be strong for Runaan, which he appreciated, but he also liked to know when Ethari was upset.

Runaan took a deep breath. "Ethari," he began, staring at his husband, "I know that you worry for me. And I understand why you do. I would worry for me as well if I were in your position. And while I can't promise you that I'll make it back, I can tell you that I will do everything in my power to return to you. I could never leave you heartbroken, my love." Ethari frowned slightly, then pulled Runaan into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Runaan. You don't need to be the one reassuring _me_ before _your_ missions, though. I'm supposed to be doing that for you, you dumbass," Ethari mumbled against him.

Runaan laughed in amusement. He nuzzled against his partner happily. "It doesn't hurt to change up the roles once in a while. I know you'll be taking care of me after this mission, won't you? You'll get me functioning again," he replied softly. 

The blacksmith sighed and rubbed Runaan's back, wishing he didn't have to leave in a matter of moments. He squeezed him gently. "At least give me one last kiss before you go?" he requested. Runaan's lips twitched up in a smile as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled him into a kiss, and Ethari's arms moved down around his waist. Ethari tried holding the kiss out as long as he could, hoping it could maybe, just maybe, keep him there for a bit longer. He could tell that Runaan was trying to convey something with the kiss. He wasn't always the best with his words, but Ethari appreciated anything he got from his stoic assassin. It was likely he was wanting to let him know that even if he didn't make it back, he would walk alongside him regardless.

Unfortunately, Runaan drew back after only a few moments. A sigh almost fell from Ethari's mouth, but he held it in. He would be confident in Runaan's ability, even if there was worry in the back of his mind. Runaan stole one more kiss away from Ethari before holding out his hand for Ethari to grasp onto. 

"Walk me there?" he requested with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Ethari rolled his eyes, but linked his hand with his own. "Always, my heart. Always." 


	12. runaan, certified idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for little to no updates! i had a lot come up when i started to write this chapter, but i think i'm doing a bit better now. anyways, this chapter is "angry kiss" !! it's hard for me to write them being upset with each other while also including something cute immediately, so hopefully this works. i hope you enjoy <3

"Are you out of your mind, Runaan? What were you thinking, sneaking around by yourself and getting so close to the border?"

In all honesty, Runaan should have prepared himself for Ethari's wrath before he had stumbled into the forge. He hadn't intended on worrying his new boyfriend so soon. If anything, he had just wanted to impress him. He turned his gaze towards the ground, scuffing his foot. His hands were behind his back, and it was apparent that he did feel guilty for frightening Ethari like that. 

"I didn't intend on going that far," Runaan mumbled softly.

Ethari let out a huff in frustration. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at the other man pointedly. Runaan knew he had worried Ethari, but he didn't get why it was all that bad. It wasn't like he had gotten hurt. Why was he so concerned? A simple little getaway never hurt once in a while. And it had been for a good reason. His fingers thumbed over the stems he held in his hands. He hoped it had been for a good reason, at least.

Ethari raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You were being reckless! You know how badly you could've gotten injured, especially since you were by yourself!" he huffed at the other man. It wasn't as though Runaan hadn't been on missions before, but Runaan knew that Ethari was more frustrated because it _wasn't_ a mission. He had just disappeared without a trace. In all honesty, he had tried to get back before Ethari (or anyone, for that matter) had noticed. Unfortunately, notice had been taken and Ethari had been sent into a panic. Which had been the exact opposite of what Runaan was intending.

"Love-"

"No, Runaan, loving talk is not going to help me here. You know how badly you could've gotten hurt!"

"Ethari."

"And you know that everyone was looking for you. Even Tia and Lain! You had the whole of Silvergrove-"

"Ethari!"

The blacksmith fell silent quickly. His arms were folded over his chest, obviously still upset, but he was listening to what Runaan had to say now. The assassin sighed and held out his hands, revealing neatly picked flowers that he had retrieved from the other side of the border. Ethari's eyes went wide, and his arms relaxed. He took the flowers gingerly and examined them with careful fingers.

"That's why I left without saying anything. I knew that they would be close to the edge of the border, so I didn't think it would cause any harm to take a few steps over. I thought you would like them, and I wanted it to be a surprise. I suppose that it wasn't as good of a treat as I thought," Runaan explained softly. He turned his face away, then felt rough hands tilting his head. Ethari pressed his lips against Runaan's quickly. While the kiss was rushed, it was still enough to let Runaan know that some of that anger had fizzled out.

The couple soon pulled away. Ethari's eyes were narrowed again. Runaan shifted anxiously, gaze flitting around.

"I love you. But you are such an idiot sometimes." 

Runaan smiled sheepishly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"So do you like the flowers?"

"You are trying to make me less angry at you, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."


End file.
